User talk:SonicHOG
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Barney & Friends (SonicHOG's series) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! MrBarneynFriends (talk) 02:38, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Barney Wiki Pages Hello SonicHOG, I'm Barneymiller123abc. Just want to say thank you for starting the barney wiki. I didn't know there were alot more barney fans who are teens/ adults/ tweens just like me. i've been trying to get a hold of you but couldn't on the regular barney wiki. You talk page is protected. I have a question about the Baby Bop, BJ, and Riff pages. How come we can edit the barney page but not baby bop, bj, or riff. I really think they're out of date and I have already coded the new page. Problem is there is no where to save it on the barney wiki. I do have the new riff page on a word document? Is there anyway i can edit that page or let you see it? Or may i please edit the pages? I hope to hear from you soon! Barneymiller123abc (talk) 15:08, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Hey Barneymiller123abc, You're very welcome. I apologize for my talk page being protected before, but I just set it to "Block new and unregistered users," so you should be fine (I know you've been on Barney Wiki for a while now. ;) ). As far as the little dino pages go, I'll do what I did with my talk page and make sure that you can edit them. Thanks a bunch for taking on this monumental task. Also thank you for your compliments. There have been even more fans on here since I started getting involved with Barney fan communities way back in the early 2000's. If you're ever curious on how this fanbase got put together, I did an interview with my friend Matthew Pollard on his show "Playground Hollywood." It's available on YouTube, so definitely check it out if you get a chance. Happy Holidays! -- SonicHOG (talk) 01:33, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Barney Wiki Going Down Hill Barney Wiki Going Down Hill... Ok, I think it's time to speak up. Not just for me, but for all the other users. First off, this wiki is going downhill. And that one user that's making it go down hill is Hannahlovesbarneyandfriends. Don't get me wrong, she's not vandalizing it (well.. not most of the time...), but her edits are getting to a point now where it's completely out of control and uneccessary and I think it's that point where we need to block her. If you want, you can ask other users there opinions like Rodney16, Crazy Muzzarino, BarneyBabyBopBJRiffFan, Motivationguy, Miss Sanrio, and so many more! Please, if you want this wiki in top top shape, please do something. Hannah doesn't listen to anyone and that's a true fact... 2nd, I need to say something about the number of admins on here. I've seen alot of vandalism since the time I've been here and we need more people as admins under control. As much as I want to be admin, I think first priority is to make Rodney admin again. He's been on this wiki for over 10 years and for the time I've spent here, he's been helping out as much as he can without adminship. Myself and another user Crazy Murrarino have also requested for adminship (http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney_Wiki:Requests_for_adminship) but no one will respond to our requests. Also, I'm really sure there at least two spots to be an admin because there are two people who are admin who don't even help out with this wiki anymore. Those two users are Snork4colin (http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/User:Snork4colin) and Bigteddy (http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bigteddy). There are alot of empty pages that need work (including Grandpa's Visit, Ducks and Fish, Barney's Animal ABC's,etc) It was about time someone told you about this wiki and one of you admins should do something about it. (srry, wanted to message you on two wikis to make sure you got the message) Barneymiller123abc (talk) 11:53, May 30, 2016 (UTC)